In gynecological and obstetrical practice, it is frequently necessary to dilate the cervical canal for performing many medical and surgical procedures. The method presently used for dilating the canal consists of introducing a dilator into the canal that increases its dimensions and concomitantly enlarges the canal. A critical need exists for a cervical dilator that can be used with relative comfort and ease for effecting this purpose. The current dilators used for enlarging the cervical canal generally possess a number of shortcomings that tend to limit their acceptance. For example, the dilators described in Stedman's Medical Dictionary, 21st Edition, pages 448 to 449, 1966 include the Bossi dilator consisting of blunt-pointed metallic rods separated by a registering screw, and the Hegar dilator consisting of a series of rodlike instruments of increasing diameters, evident shortcomings as they are often used with a distressing amount of pain and trauma, and their use requires considerable skill to produce dilation without injuring the tissues of the reproductive system. In view of the above presentation, it will be appreciated by those versed in the art that a critical need exists for a dilator that is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, and can be easily used with a minimum of personal discomfort.